1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to computer enclosures and the design and layout of components within computer enclosures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As computing applications grow, there has been an associated increase in the number of large scale computer systems. Large scale computer systems typically include multiple server computers or servers. Typically, a server is a computer provided in an enclosure that contains various components such as processors, hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVDs, tape backup systems, PCI cards, fans or blowers, power supplies. A server in a large scale computer system is typically connected to a computer network and is mounted on a server rack or cabinet in a dedicated server location, often with temperature, humidity, and particle controls. On such a rack, the server can be stored with high space efficiency, while allowing easy access to its front and rear panels.
Rack-mounted servers are typically provided in unit or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d sizes. A typical 1 unit (xe2x80x9c1Uxe2x80x9d) server measures 1.75xe2x80x3 high, 19.00xe2x80x3 wide, and 24.00xe2x80x3 deep. An advantage of a 1U server is that its low profile allows a larger number of servers to be mounted on a rack. For example, forty-two (42) 1U servers can be mounted in a single 7-foot rack. As a result, the computing power associated with a given rack can be substantial.
One disadvantage associated with a conventional low profile server is that cooling of the processors located inside the server is difficult. As mentioned above, a 1U server is only 1.75xe2x80x3 high. This limited height makes it difficult to circulate air throughout the enclosure and cool the processors, as such a height prevents heat sinks that include a fan or xe2x80x9cfan sinksxe2x80x9d to be mounted to the processors. Furthermore, newer generation processors dissipate greater amounts of power and thus generate greater amounts of heat. As a result, these high power processors overheat and operate improperly or fail when implemented in low profile servers having conventional cooling systems.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional low profile servers is that components located within the chassis, and in particular components located near the center of the chassis, cannot be accessed, inspected, serviced, repaired, or replaced while the servers are mounted in a server rack and connected to the computer network. To access such components for servicing, an operator must disconnect the cables connected to the server, remove the server from the rack, and then remove the top panel of the server. This process is undesirable since the server must be taken off-line (i.e., disconnected from the computer network) while the operator is replacing or repairing the components within the server.
Accordingly, a computer system that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations mentioned above is needed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided which includes a chassis, a processor disposed in the chassis, an air movement device disposed in the chassis, the air movement device having an inlet for receiving air and an outlet for expelling air, and a plenum disposed in the chassis, the plenum having an inlet for receiving air from the outlet of the air movement device and an outlet for expelling the air proximate to the processor.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided which includes a chassis, a processor disposed in the chassis, air movement means disposed in the chassis for drawing air into the chassis and expelling air, and air channeling means disposed in the chassis for channeling the air expelled from the air movement means to a location proximate to the processor and directing the air over the processor.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for cooling a processor disposed in a chassis is disclosed. The method includes drawing air through an inlet of the chassis into an air movement device, expelling the air from the air movement device into a plenum, redirecting the air to a location proximate to the processor via the plenum, and discharging the air from an outlet of the plenum over the processor.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is disclosed which includes a chassis, slides for mounting the chassis in a computer rack, the slides being disposed on a first side and a second side of the chassis, and a cover having at least two sections. In this computer system, the chassis can be partially removed from the computer rack by partially sliding the chassis out of the front or the rear of the rack thereby allowing an operator to access computer components located beneath one of the sections.
In another embodiment of the present invention a computer system is disclosed which includes a chassis, mounting means disposed on a first side and a second side of the chassis, the mounting means for mounting the chassis in a computer rack, and cover means disposed over a top portion of the chassis having at least two sections, wherein the cover means allows an operator to partially remove the chassis from the front or rear of the computer rack, remove a section of the cover means, and access one or more computer components located below the removed section of the cover means.
Other embodiments, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, the accompanying drawings, and the accompanying claims.